Last Chance
by anichick23
Summary: SasuSaku. On a mission Sakura gets hurt..... and its up to her crush Sasuke to help her. Please read and review! This is my first fanfic :
1. Chapter 1

**Last Chance**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Naruto! But I do in my mind:) **

**Chapter 1: Tainted Flower**

Team 7 was doing a mission today; it was a B ranked mission. Their job was to search and destroy three shinobi assassins. They were your usual Village Hidden in the Thunder type of assassins, which were close to the Village Hidden in the Leaves; Team 7's home. So the gang has to guard their village before any assassins get there and they are not too far so the gang went after them. After a while, Kakashi finally spotted them.

Kakashi (yelled) I see them!

Sasuke: Where?

Team 7 was facing their backs to one another in triangle formation, just as Kakashi-sensei taught them too. While Kakashi was in the front of the pack, on their guard with their kunai knifes and shuriken in place. They heard rustling noises in the forest, then the three assassins popped out encircling them with their 12 shadow clones.

Kakashi: (devious tone) Ready guys?

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at each other; they gave each other a nod. As the assassins were about to attack, the three left with their lightning agility. Each of them got the shadow clones with ease, until there was nothing left but the three original assassins. Naruto took assassin #1; Sasuke took assassin #2, and Sakura and Kakashi took assassin #3.

Round 1: Naruto vs. assassin #1

Naruto did his best to defeat the assassin, he charged the assassin his with **real **clones. The assassin used his kunai knifes thinking that they were shadow clones, but he was easily fooled so the real Naruto jump over his clones and stabbed and took out the assassin. Little did he know, before the assassin died, he stabbed Naruto in the arm, not losing that much blood.

Round 2: Sasuke vs. assassin #2

Sasuke showed no mercy what so ever on the assassin. The assassin threw out all of his best punches and kicks with all of his chakra, and Sasuke blocked them with a little difficulty he got a few minor scratches but he used his shuriken to kill the assassin when he used too much power.

Round 3: Kakashi and Sakura vs. assassin #3

While Kakashi was fighting the last assassin, Sakura hid herself in the forest, to get the assassin in just the right moment. He finally got the right moment for Sakura to kill him.

Kakashi: (ordered) Sakura now!

Sakura jump out of hiding and threw 3 kunai knifes at the wounded assassin but he dodged it. He grabbed Sakura by the arm very tightly and threw against a tree. Sakura got up very weakly with some blood lost.

Kakashi: (thinking) _how can that be? I thought I injured him enough for Sakura to attack him!_

Assassin #3: (smirked) you thought I had lost enough chakra right? Well you're wrong I still have some left in me! (He felt something dripping on his hands …blood he felt blood from his right cheek and looked over to Sakura who was trying to get up again but she was pretty shaky) YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME IMPERFECTING MY PERFECT FACE YOU LITTLE WENCH!

Kakashi grabbed the assassin but, it was just a clone. He saw the real assassin as he was running about to attack Sakura.

Kakashi: NO SAKURA GET AWAY!

It was too late the assassin threw 3 poison carrying injection shots injected in her neck. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke looked at her. Sakura had a shocking terrified look with tears streaming down her face. Naruto and Sasuke went to their knees; to her aid as she went down on her knees.

Naruto: Sakura are you ok?

Sakura: (still had that look in her face) ah…… I ca….. can… can't….. breathe……

Sasuke: She can't breathe Naruto (Sasuke removed the injection shots out of her neck and he checked her pulse) her heartbeats are seriously rapid……..

While Kakashi was about to kill the assassin who poisoned Sakura but he had to ask him some questions before killing him.

Kakashi: WHERE IS THE ANTIDOTE! (The assassin was too terrified to answer him) ANSWER ME! (He grabbed him by his shirt and raised him in the air) if you don't answer me I'll kill you!

Assassin #3: Here it is! (He pulled out a folded paper containing the antidote for the poison) Now take it and let me be!

Kakashi took the paper he put it in his pocket. "Thank you now you will die"

Assassin #3: What? You told me that I was going to live!

Kakashi: I changed my mind! Die! (The killed the assassin with ease. He went to Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke) How is she doing? (He looked over to the paralyzed Sakura)

Sasuke: Not well….

Naruto :( tears welling up) Is Sakura gonna die?

Kakashi: Not yet!

Sasuke: What happened to her Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: She is poisoned……

**To be continued...**


	2. Forget Me Part 1

**Last Chance**

**By: anichick23**

**Chapter 2: Forget Me Part 1**

"What!" Sasuke reacted.

"What do…..you….mean…..Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said afraid to find out what the poison meant.

"I mean she's been poisoned, with a rare Brazilian poison called the "1, 2, Death Poison" Kakashi said. "It was formulated by the most dangerous and psychopathic shinobi in the world…."

Sasuke said "What's that?"

Kakashi put his index finger over his lips. "Shhh….I tell you later" he whispered. Then he felt something weton hisskin. Rain. It wasgoing to startpouring really hard. "Lets go and find some shelter; we can't go back home now. Sakura might get worse if we even try to get back home. The rain will slow us down." He carried Sakura's light frame in his arms and the guys went searching for shelter using their lightning speed.

"I see something…" Sasuke said squinting his eyes.

They spotted an old slanting shed in the approaching dusk and they went for it. Naruto kicked the door open and they all went inside the gloomy shed.A threadbare old mattress and a blanket lay sadly in the corner,. Kakashi placed Sakura gently on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Sakura's shoulders trembled with fever. Her face was flushed and her eyes rolled back into her skull. The guys went outside in the rain to talk about the situation and so Sakura couldn't hear it

"So um…let's summarize today's events…" Kakashi said while pushing hissilvered hair out of his eyes.

"We were assigned to a B ranked mission..." Sasuke said.

"…..we accepted the mission and fought the three assassins……" Naruto continued

"……While we were doing our job in 'search and destroy' Sakura was attacked and was injected by a fatal, thick poison. The rare "1, 2, Death Poison..." Kakashi concluded.

"You never answered my question!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hm?" Kakashi said

"Earlier, I asked you about the poison so talk! What is it!" Sasuke said very seriously. His dark eyebrows knotted with worry.

Kakashi hesitated, as he was afraid he was about to tell Naruto and Sasuke the truth about the deadly poison. He was actually hoping that Sasuke would forget but he couldn't avoid the truth. If he didn't tell the truth, Sasuke and Naruto would never forgive him.

"All right I tell you. What the last assassin injected in her neck was a rare but deadly poison called the '1, 2, Death Poison' It's a rare Brazilian poison from the Village Hidden in the Thunder", Kakashi said.

"What's it made out of Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Black Diamond serum, the blood of a blowfish, Venus Flytrap pulp…and the crushed bones of an albino tiger...among many other deadly ingredients only found in the Amazon rainforest…" Kakashi said.

The guys were shocked and disgusted from hearing this. They thought about the vicious and horrible poison coursing through

"As I continued with my explanation, the '1, 2, Death Poison' has a history behind it. . That poison is traced back to almost 700 years. It was originally developed by the brutal Taro Indians in Brazil. Their poison-making skills have ben mastered over hundreds of years. This poison… the 1, 2 Death poison allowed them to kill their enemies and watch them die in great agony. The assassin that injected Sakura had to have access to the rare recipe. The most dangerous and psychopathic shinobi went in and added their own ingredients to make it even more deadly. I heard many rumors the poison saying that it had disappeared, but I guess I was wrong. Do you know why they call this rare poison the '1, 2, Death Poison?" Kakashi gulped. He was afraid to tell the worst. He looked up and into Naruto and Sasuke blank and weary faces. Their black eyes showed fear and worry. Rain slid down their pale cheeks.

"It is because…………. whoever is injected with the poison…will die in less than 48 hours! In other words…. Sakura is gonna die!" Fear and anxiety made him tremble as thunder cracked in the distance. The ground rumbled under their feet.

"What!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed in shock and anxiety.

_How can that be? It's NOT fair that Sakura has to die It's NOT FAIR!_ Naruto thought to himself. He was looking away trying to hid his tears from the guys.

_How can this be! Obviously it was a trap set for Sakura! It's her fault for being so weak falling for me and it's MY fault for not protecting her. Damn it! I HATE her and myself! If anything ever happens to her….! _Sasuke thought to himself

"But wait…" Kakashi said waking up Sasuke and Naruto from their thoughts "The last assassin gave me the antidote..," Kakashi pulled out the piece of damp paper containing the antidote. The words were blurry on the wilting sheet. "We need to find an herb specialist in a hurry to make this antidote to save Sakura's life. Sasuke?"

"Hn? Sasuke replied '

"I need you to stay and take care of Sakura" Kakashi said

"What? Why can't Naruto stay and take care of her!" Sasuke protested. He secretly was glad he could watch over Sakura, alone. He couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

"Sasuke…this isn't a request. It's an ORDER! I suggest that you don't question my orders anymore. Shinobi are supposed to follow orders what ever it may be even if is ridiculous, you are supposed to follow it! Especially during a life and death situation, am I making myself clear Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke said. He was blushing. He looked down to the wet ground as the rain still poured down his hair and face.

_Wow I never thought I lived to see the day when Sasuke would be scowled at. It's usually me who gets it._ Naruto thought.

"And besides….If Naruto stays instead of you Sakura might be dead sooner. I mean with Naruto pestering Sakura with his annoyance Sakura's heart rate might go thought the roof if she attempts to kill Naruto. So Sasuke you're a better choice!" Kakashi giggled in bad taste. He knew it really wasn't funny.

"HEY what you mean by that Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto got angry at Kakashi's insult.

Naruto and Kakashi left right away and Sasuke watched their swift figures disappearing in the gray rain. Sasuke trembled as the rain penetrated his sleeves. His thin bottom lip quivered. He turned and entered the dark shack. Immediately he heard Sakura's soft moans. She was whispering his name. He approached slowly and he was almost afraid to look at her.

**A/N Thanx so much for the reviews and keep 'em coming! Sorry for the changes in script mode in my previousfanfic! Just starting to figure out my style! **


	3. Yo!

**Yo! Its me anichick23 No duh! Anyways gomen nasai x100,000,000,000 ('Im sorry' in japanese) I wont be updating until January :( :( I know you must hate me but Im in high school 9th grade and I got final exams till December 22 my holiday break and besides that I gots to do A LOT of work! Please dont hate me hate the school system. But I promise I will give you a kick ass chapter. Gomen Nasai. Luv ya!  
**


	4. Forget Me part 2

**Chapter 3: Forget Me part 2**

"Sasuke?" Sakura said very weakly

"Don't worry Sakura….I'm here for you" Sasuke said very softly. He knelt down next to Sakura and gently pulled her trembling hand in his. He cupped them gently. "If you feel any pain, squeeze my hands. Ok?"

"Ok…..thank…you…." Sakura said weakly.

It was already 5 hours of awkward silence in the old slanting shack. All you and hear was Sakura's soft moans. Sweat rolled down on her face as she gazed blankly at the leaking ceiling. _Is this is how it's gonna end? Me dying in an old shack? What's the point? There is no use of fighting this..._

"Talk." Sasuke ordered, breaking Sakura's depressed thoughts.

"What?" Sakura said

"I said 'talk' I can't stand this awkward silence anymore….."

"Sasuke….. I'm gonna die…aren't I?" Sakura said very weakly in a small and shaky voice.

"WHAT!" Sasuke was shocked that Sakura asked that question. _Why would she ask that! And how would she know that_ _she was gonna die?_ "Um…um…" Sasuke didn't know how to answer his beloved Sakura.

"Don't……don't …" she had to stop to cough weakly. " …lie to me….I'm not stupid .I heard your conversation with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. So….I…..know what's going on"

"You heard everything?"

"Yes……the rain can't drown your voices. I……I….I….have supersonic hearing…..I can hear really far away even through the rain"

"Oh……I didn't know that you had that kind of power…" Sasuke said surprisingly

"T-t-there's a lot….of t-t-things…….that y-y-you don't…..know about me……"Sakura said very weakly. "AHHHH!" Sakura felt a shock of pain from the poison. So she squeezed Sasuke's hands in response to the pain.

"Are you okay Sakura!" Sasuke said worryingly Sakura didn't answer "Sakura answer me!"

"D-d-don't worry…….Sasuke……I'm not d-d-dead-d-d y-y-yet…….Its just that it hurts….so…bad" Sakura said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke swallowed hard as tears of fear blurred his vision. He looked down at Sakura, at her feeble form lying helplessly on the mattress and he felt all his hope draining away. He never noticed how beautiful she really was, he rarely ever saw her completely still. She was like a lily in a mirror-still pond.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi were still looking for an herb specialist in the thick damp forest. They were jumping from tree to tree looking at every square inch with their dark furtive eyes. Both of their hair was wet and was covering their faces. They were rushed with panic but their powerful shinobi skills helped. They have already spent 15 hours on finding the cure for their beloved teammate and friend Haruno Sakura. Finally they found a tiny cozy-looking cabin in a small village that was very noticeable cause of the very vibrant colors of the other houses. They went to this cabin, which had a sign that said 'Tarnio Gin the Herb Specialist PhD'. They went inside.

"Yes, may I help you?" said a youthful yet gray-haired man. He was sitting in his couch elegantly drinking Oolong Tea, when he saw a spiky blond ninja kid and a gray haired man come in

"Um…yes I'm Hatake Kakashi and this young boy is Uzumaki Naruto we need to speak to the doctor." Kakashi announced.

"You have found him. It is I, the honored Tarnio Gin. Call me Gin but just don't wear it out!" Gin announced very youthfully like Gai-sensei does. His appearance wasn't so odd. He had a little gray hair on the sides of his hair and most of his spiky hair was blue, He was wearing a loose navy blue shirt and green shorts with sandals. He had tan skin and glasses. He had no wrinkles and a well-built body.

Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped (anime style duh!) "Gin we need your help" Kakashi blandly stated as he took out the recipe for the antidote and gave it to Gin.

"Explain your situation" Gin said as we was about to unfold the antidote

Kakashi told Gin everything that happened from beginning to end. "I'm so sorry for Sakura, but I can't make this antidote." Naruto and Kakashi were surprised. "Let me explain, my family have been herb specialists for many generations yet I have only _heard _of the antidote to this rare '1, 2, Death Poison'. I'm not experienced at creating exotic antidotes for poisons. If you know the history you should know that this antidote came from 700 years ago and is made from very strange ingredients. So I'm so sorry about your teammate and friend Sakura, please pay my respects to this young lady….."

"YOU! YOU LISTEN TO ME OLD MAN! MY TEAMMATE AND FRIEND SAKURA IS DYING AS WE SPEAK! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE A COMRAD IN BATTLE! I DON'T THINK SO! YOU BETTER MAKE THE GODDAMN ANTIDOTE OR I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Kakashi yelled. Angry tears fell down his face. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off his feet.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in shocked to see Kakashi being so quickly violent.

"Hey….I 'M SORRY I'M SORRY!..."Gin answered in fear. Kakashi let go of Gin. He fell in a pile at Kakashi's feet. Gin trembled. "I will make the antidote for Sakura, but not because of your stupid threats. Maybe this way I can make it up to my best friend Shin who died when we were kids to this deadly poison. I was too young and inexperienced to save him. Maybe this way I can honor his memory. Now you have woken me up to the truth. I can't let this flower die! I WILL USE ALL THE POWER OF MY HEALING ARTS TO MAKE HER LIVE!" Gin said very youthfully with his fist raised in the air. He hadn't had this much excitement in years.

"Um…just wondering…..Naruto said with a sweat dropped "Are you related to Gai-sensei?" He was scratching his head at this because he was afraid it was true and his embarrassed at this.

"No but I would like to be!" Gin stated youthfully "But anyways, but I think I got all the ingredients and preparations in my lab so this will take a few hours" He stated seriously. He started to walk to his lab in the other room.

"We don't have time for this! We got less than 33 hours in counting!" Kakashi yelled

Gin turn around and proclaimed "Time is of the essence Kakashi! I know you're worried about Sakura but the more time I spend making this antidote the stronger and better it will be! Good things come to those who wait! You're lucky I'm not charging you for the antidote!" With that Gin slammed the door to his lab.

Naruto and Kakashi glanced at each other and shook their weary heads. They both sat down on the luxurious couch while waiting for Gin.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto suddenly asked "Why did take it so harshly to Gin about Sakura? I mean I have never seen you take that attitude especially using such colorful language to someone"

"I'm sorry Naruto that you had to hear that. Coming from me, you had never heard me say such things before. But Sakura means everything to us, I'm sorry that my temper got way out of hand. I promised you guys earlier; I said 'I will not let my comrades die in battle, I promise.' And I will keep that promise because you guys mean everything to me, and no matter what I will not let Sakura die! Not in this battle" Kakashi affectionately stated.

"What do you mean by 'battle' Kakashi-sensei?"

"The 'battle' for her life Naruto, she is fighting everything she got to beat this poison and only Sasuke right now can save her"

Naruto nodded at what Kakashi said. They both hoped for a miracle as they waited on Gin.

Back at the damp shack Sasuke kept a tight trip on Sakura's cold hand. Sakura kept squeezing his hand every once in a while as a reaction to the pain coursing through her veins.

_She is not getting better, she is getting worse! Sakura has less than 25 hours left and this pain of hers is killing her. Damn Kakashi-sensei and that dobe Naruto! I have to say something or this pain will never get better._ Sasuke thought _Wait! I know a joke! Let me try to remember a joke that Naruto told me…_

**Flashback 3 days ago**

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out when Sakura left to go home and Kakashi was reading a new issue of 'Icha Icha Paradise volume 17'. Sasuke was about to go home when Naruto called him.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Well I got a way for you to get a laugh from a girl…..you tell them a joke!"

"Ok…I'm going home see you tomorrow dobe" Sasuke said uninterested in Naruto's discovery.

"Wait let me tell you a good one!" Naruto persisted and whispered into Sasuke's ear the joke

"Good one…I'll keep that in mind" Sasuke walked away uninterested and rolling his eyes.

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura?"

"Y-y-yes-s Sasuke? Sakura said very weakly

"I want to tell you a joke…."

Sakura moaned with exasperation.

Sasuke cleared his throat ready to thrill her with his humor. "There were two guys in a bar and a bald-headed monkey comes in and says, "Hey, Ill make you a bet…"

"Noooo, nooo noo stupid jokes!" moaned Sakura. "Just kill me now…I don't want my life to end with a ridiculous joke….I'd rather…Ahhhh!" she little out a small scream as breath-taking pain made her body go into spasms.

"What? What, Sakura?" Sasuke asked worriedly

"I think…I think this is the end……." Sakura whispered, tears filling her eyes.

**Hey I'm Back! Sorry for not updating any sooner I'm so sorry if I can't stutter real well in the story. My sister Carol has been helpin me a lot . Love ya lots (Note: This title "Forget Me" has nothing to do with this chapter I just thought it was cool)  
**

**anichick23 **


	5. Forget Me part 3

**Chapter 4: Forget Me part 3**

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled as he and Naruto just burst through the door with the antidote. They rushed to Sakura's aid.

"K-kakashi-s-sensei...N-narut-t-to?" Sakura moaned weakly.

"Hey Sakura…..can you sit up?" Kakashi asked. His face was twisted with emotion. Sakura weakly nodded as Sasuke and Kakashi helped her sit up.

"So….um…Naruto?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden "Did you get the antidote?"

Naruto nodded "Don't worry, you bastard. Sakura will be fine, believe it!" He gave his famous 'its gonna be fine' grin.

"Dobe……" Sasuke murmured.

"Sakura….I know this is gonna hurt but I'm gonna have put 3 injection needles in your neck" Kakashi said seriously and lovingly like a sensei should do.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura just nodded weakly. She didn't have the strength to complain.

"Sorry, but it's for the best. Doctor's orders." Kakashi said. He still remembers when Gin gave them the antidote.

**Flashback a few hours ago **

"Hey guys wake up!" Gin yelled trying to wake Naruto and Kakashi from their slumber.

"Huh?" Naruto said. He shook his head as he elbowed Kakashi awake. "Kakashi-sensei wake up!" He muttered with little enthusiasm.

"No! Don't steal my new issue of Icha Icha Paradise Naruto!" Kakashi muttered while still in his dreams.

A drop of sweat fell from Naruto's forehead. He bonked Kakashi on the head. Kakashi woke up with a dazed and confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Glad to see you ladies have woken up! Here is the antidote…" Gin handed Naruto 3 wicked looking syringes filled with the antidote.

The bright purple liquid swirled within the glass tube of the syringe needle.

"Thank you Gin" Kakashi said gingerly grabbing the syringe. He and Naruto stepped out of the cottage and were about to leave to go into the pouring rain.

"Wait guys! There are instructions for this antidote. This antidote is VERY strong and since you told me how the poison was injected to Sakura, you have to give it to her the same way; by the neck. It will take a while for her to process this antidote but I bet my boots she is strong girl to last this long….." Gin called out over the noise of the near-monsoon.

"Thank you Gin…" Kakashi said. With that he and Naruto left in a blur through the pouring rain.

"I hope Sakura will be fine….this is not only for her anymore! It is for repentance in my part for Shin's death! Thank you Shin for helping me make the antidote in spirit!" Gin cried happily with tears falling down his face. His fist was raised in victory as he remembered his dead best friend.

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura can you handle this?" Kakashi asked

"Yes….." Sakura said weakly. She was shaking and sweating.

Kakashi gently inserted the 3 injection needles in Sakura's tender neck where the 3 holes were there previously. Sakura was wincing in pain and you can tell that she wanted to scream but she only squeezed Sasuke's hands so that her long nails started to pierce Sasuke's hand making him bleed a little. Tears were streaming down her face as she bit her trembling lip as she struggled with the strong antidote.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's heart beating very rapidly. "Sakura are you okay?" he whispered.

"My heart…it feels like it's going to explode!" Sakura said gasping at the pain.

Just then Naruto and Kakashi felt it too; Sakura's rapid heartbeats were guiding her quickly to her death. Kakashi took retreated the painful needles. A little of the antidote dribbled down Sakura's pale neck. Sasuke held her sick and shaking body close to his chest. Just then Sakura groaned in pain and some blood bubbled and popped at her lips. A small amount of blood dripped from her lips and mixed with her salty tears. Sasuke pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the blood gently from her lips. Just then her heartbeat slowed…

"Sasuke I…I don't think I'm gonna make it…." Sakura said very weakly. A look of regret and pain shone in her green, bottomless eyes.

"N-no Sakura don't say that! You're gonna…"Sasuke's voice failed him as he felt her warm fingers caress his face.

"I…I love you……"Sakura whispered her dying words. She closed her eyes and her hand fell limply to her side. And that was her last heartbeat…….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto wailed in unison. They were crying like there was no tomorrow. There were enough tears to fill the ocean.

'_It was my fault I promised that wasn't gonna let a comrade die! I have failed! WE HAVE FAILED THE MISSION!' _Kakashi was thinking remorsefully.

_I can't believe this happened one of my best friends! Sakura's dead….I'll bet that Sasuke-bastard didn't tell Sakura how he felt about her!_ Naruto thought.

_Sakura…_Sasuke held her limp and lifeless body close to him in a tight embrace and he cried more than Naruto and Kakashi combined. _It was my fault I should have watched out for you….I love you…so much! I wish I could have told you sooner! Now it's too late… _Sasuke's tears were falling on Sakura's pale face. Just then he heard a thump against his own heart. It felt like a heartbeat. _No it can't be! Sakura! _

Just then Sakura gasped and coughed. Her heart started thumping wildly in her chest. Everyone was so shocked that no one spoke for a full minute.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered opening her eyes "I feel so dizzy…."

Just then Sasuke suddenly sank his lips against hers in a very gentle yet firm fashion. Their lips locked as if they let go they would never taste each other again. Sakura's arms weakly encircled his neck pulling him down into her. Their tears mingled and Sasuke was crying in joy "I thought I lost you!" He wrapped her firmly and lovingly in his arms.

Just then Sakura started crying. Not only did her crush Sasuke kiss her but she suddenly realized that she had died and had been resurrected. She had been close to the edge of eternity but Sasuke's love had brought her back. She was dizzy but she was returning Sasuke's loving but firm embrace. Naruto and Kakashi started to cry in joy too for the fact that their beloved friend and teammate Sakura did not in fact die. They both hugged her just as Sasuke was still. They stopped just to let her breathe. Just then, Sakura fainted.

"What happened to Sakura? Is she dead? I don't know if my nerves can go through that again! " Naruto asked.

"No she just needs some rest…after the struggle she went through. She's been to hell and back in the fight for her life! But good news you guys….we completed the mission!" Kakashi gladly exclaimed. Just then the rain cleared and it was really sunny. "Let's go home! And get Sakura to the hospital!" Kakashi slung Sakura gently over his shoulder. It took a while to travel with a sick comrade back to Konoha the village where they all lived.

After everything is said and done, the guys returned home with their fellow comrade and teammate Sakura. They put Sakura in the hospital while Naruto and Kakashi left to do some errands. Naruto went to tell everyone in the village about their adventure and Kakashi went to the Hokage to tell about the mission. Sasuke went to take care of his beloved Sakura in the hospital. She was going be in the hospital for about a week so he stayed to take care of her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she woke up and she felt some weight on the hospital bed. It was……Sasuke! "Sasuke?" she said weakly.

"Hm? Oh Sakura you're awake!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yea…….was it a dream.." Sakura blushed,"… or did you actually kiss me?" Sakura sat up in the bed and was embarrassed she didn't dare meet his eyes.

"Um….yea it wasn't a dream…. I kissed you" Sasuke said with blushing. "…and I liked it!"

"Why? I thought you said that I'm annoying and you hated me?" Sakura stammered.

"Well it's because…….well, uh ….I love you!"

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. Her face was now the shade of ripe tomatoes.

"I love you, Sakura. I know I said that you are a burden but the truth is you are a blessing from God. When I was a little kid and I found out my parents had been killed by the hands of my older brother I wanted to die! I felt so bad that after school I was going to go jump off a bridge. But your annoying voice stopped me. I was thinking I was crazy for letting you stop me from death, but it was true. You saved me! And I wanted to save you from your death when you were sick. It's because you live, that I live too! I love you so much!" Sasuke leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura began to resist but the warm waves of pleasure broke down her reserve and suddenly she melted like chocolate in the sun in his arms. She let him do as he pleased. Their tongues glided and danced together like experienced lovers.

_MMMM, Know I know what tongue tango feels like!_ Sakura thought. She never wanted to stop.

After a while of making out, they decided that they needed to breathe. Their foreheads were practically sticking together.

"Good cause I love you too!" Sakura said with a gulp of fresh air.

**The End**

**Thank you all for everything! I'am done! But dont worry I'm gonna have a new fanfic called "My Everything" So dont worry about not seeing me! I wanna explain something, the title has a reason "Last chance" means that Sasuke had his last chance to tell Sakura how he felt before she dies. So if your wondering about the tile heres your answer**

**Luv ya lots :)  
**

**Hannah Ruiz aka anichick23 **


End file.
